Hochfürst Saurfang
Hochfürst Varok Saurfang ist der Bruder von Broxigar und befand sich einst im Tal der Stärke von Orgrimmar. Er ist einer von Thralls loyalsten Verbündeten sowie der Anführer der Streitkräfte der Orgrimmarlegion. Man kennt ihn auch als Generalkommandant der Streitmacht von Kalimdor bei der Öffnung des Skarabäuswalls in Silithus. Beschreibung Varok Saurfang ist ein Orc, ein wahrer Orc-Krieger, der sich nur eine Sache wünscht: im Ruhm der Schlacht gegen einen gehassten Feind zu sterben. Er ist es, der alle Verräter beobachtet. Er ist die Faust der Vergeltung, die die Widerspenstigen bezwingt. Wagt man es, sich dem Kriegshäuptling zu widersetzen? Wer wagt es, sich seinem gnadenlosen Urteil zu stellen? Saurfang dient der Horde seit er zusammen mit Grom Höllschrei Mannoroths Blut getrunken hat. Varok führte bei den Eroberungen von Shattrath und Sturmwind und allem, was dazwischen lag Truppen an. Er verlor, bevor die Horde am Ende des zweiten Krieges in die Flucht geschlagen wurde, keine Schlacht. Als Orgrim Schicksalshammer im ersten Krieg die Führung der Horde übernahm, ernannte er Varok, nachdem er Zeuge seiner effizienten und brutalen Taktiken auf dem Schlachtfeld gewesen war, zu seiner rechten Hand. Nachdem Grom Höllschreis Opfer die Orcs von ihrem dämonischen Blutdurst befreite, half Varok dutzenden Veteranen dabei, ihre Gräueltaten zu verarbeiten und rette so die Leben vieler großer Soldaten der Horde. Außerdem gibt es Gerüchte, Saurfang habe einmal drei Männer mit einem einzigen Schlag gespalten … mit seiner Hand. Blizzard Entertainment: Creative Development #1: Was sind Varok Saurfangs bemerkenswerteste Leistungen aus der Zeit vor World of Warcraft? Entwicklung WoW: Wrath of the Lich King Als Garrosh Höllschrei mit der Kriegshymnenoffensive nach Nordend in die Boreanische Tundra aufbrach, begleitete ihn Saurfang. Seitdem hält er zusammen mit dem jungen Höllschrei das Kommando über die Kriegshymnenfeste und ist die ermahnende Stimme, die Groms Sohn an das Erbe der Orcs erinnert. Doch Saurfang operiert auch im Verborgenen, damit Höllschreis Vorgehensweise die Orcs nicht wieder ins Dunkel führt. Saurfang bevorzugt weniger barbarische Taktiken und hat seinen Sohn, Saurfang den Jüngeren, geschickt, um die Truppen der Horde an der Pforte des Zorns zu kommandieren. Er ist sein Herz und seine Stärke an einem Ort, an dem der Hochfürst nicht zu sein vermag, jedoch benötigt er auch Helden, die seine Augen und Ohren sind, um mit ihnen zusammen den Weg für den Sieg der Horde zu ebnen. Gespräch mit Höllschrei Folgendes Gespräch führt Hochfürst Saurfang mit Garrosh Höllschrei in der Kriegshymnenfeste in der Boreanischen Tundra: * Saurfang: „Ich kostete vom selben Blut wie einst Euer Vater, Garrosh. Mannoroths verfluchtes Gift floss auch durch meine Adern. Ich zwang meine Waffen in die Körper und Gedanken meiner Feinde. Und obwohl Grom einen ruhmreichen Tod starb als er uns vom Fluch des Blutes befreite, konnte er die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit nicht ausradieren. Seine Tat konnte die von uns begangenen Schrecken nicht ungeschehen machen. Im Winter, nachdem der Fluch aufgehoben wurde, waren hunderte Orcveteranen wie ich in Verzweiflung verloren. Unser Geist war endlich frei, ja… frei um die undenkbaren Taten, die wir unter dem Einfluss der Legion begangen hatten, erneut zu durchleben. Ich glaube, es war das Geschrei der Draeneikinder, welches die meisten von ihnen heimsuchte. Das vergisst man nie. Wart ihr je am Scheckeneberhof? Wenn die Schweine schlachtreif sind… dieses Geräusch. Das Geräusch der sterbenden Schweine. Das hallt am lautesten. Das beschwert uns alten Veteranen harte Zeiten.“ * Garrosh: „Doch könnt ihr nicht denken, dass diese Kinder in die Unschuld geboren wurden? Sie wären aufgewachsen und hätten zu Waffen gegen uns gegriffen!“ * Saurfang: „Ich spreche nicht nur von den Kindern unserer Feinde. Ich werde Euch uns nicht erneut diesen dunklen Pfad entlang führen lassen, junger Höllschrei. Bevor dieser Tag kommt, werde ich Euch eigenhändig töten.“ * Garrosh: „Wie habt ihr so lange überlebt, Saurfang? Seid Ihr Euren eigenen Erinnerungen nicht zum Opfer gefallen?“ * Saurfang: „Ich esse kein Schwein!“ (Hochfürst Saurfang spuckt.) Brief von Saurfang thumb|Hochfürst Saurfang by Daniel Dos Santos ([[WoW TCG)]] Mit diesem versiegelten Brief hat Saurfang den Bote Torvus nach Agmars Hammer in die Drachenöde gesandt, um im Verborgenen die Helden der Horde, die in seinem Auftrag arbeiten, über das weitere Vorgehen zu informieren. Quest 72: Nachricht aus dem Westen Falls Ihr diesen Brief lesen solltet, dann seid Ihr am Leben und noch in einem Stück - zumindest habt Ihr noch Eure Augen. Ich muss mich für diese Geheimniskrämerei entschuldigen. Oberanführer Agmar verlangt, dass alle Briefe vor dem Versand gelesen werden - es gibt zu viele Verräter und Diebe, wie es der Steckbrief eindeutig zeigt. Hier werden delikate Angelegenheiten besprochen, die mit Leichtigkeit von den neuen Wachen missverstanden werden könnten. Für einen Soldaten der Horde ist der Verlust unabdingbar. Verlust bedeutet Tod und mit dem Tod gibt es keine Verhandlungen oder Interpretationen. Man kann nur hoffen, dass dieser ehrenhaft vonstatten gegangen ist. Sieg jedoch… Sieg kann vieles bedeuten. Ihr habt sicherlich bemerkt, dass die Kor'kron in voller Stärke aufgelaufen sind. Der Kriegshäuptling hat seine elitäre Wache gesandt, um bei der Sicherstellung des Sieges in Nordend zu helfen. Zusammen mit Euch und weiteren Helden zwingen sie den Lichkönig auf den unweigerlichen Schluss zu. Jede Herausforderung, die Ihr überwindet, bringt uns einen Schritt näher daran, die Welt von Arthas und der Geißel zu befreien. Und dort liegt das Problem. Ihr müsst verstehen, unsere Streitkräfte in Nordend unterstehen der Schirmherrschaft des jungen Höllschreis. Jeder Sieg stärkt die Moral der Streitkräfte der Horde hier und überträgt sich dann auf den Rest Azeroths. Das macht es bedauerlich, dass Höllschrei solch barbarische Taktiken anwendet. Mit dem Sieg vor Augen erhält Höllschrei noch weitere Bestätigung für seine Vorgehensweisen, was uns im Gegenzug wieder an einen Punkt bringt, an dem wir schon viele Jahre nicht mehr waren: ein dunkler Ort. Ich habe meinen Sohn geschickt, um unsere Truppen an der Pforte des Zorns zu kommandieren. Ich weiß, dass er ehrenhaft kämpfen wird, und ich hoffe, dass sein Mut und seine Beharrlichkeit von unseren Streitkräften bemerkt und übernommen werden. Er ist mein Herz und meine Stärke an einem Ort, an dem ich nicht zu sein vermag. Ihr werdet meine Augen und Ohren sein. Zusammen ebnen wir den Weg. Blut und Donner! Möge Eure Ankunft ihnen beides bescheren. Saurfang WoW: Warlords of Draenor thumb|Hochfürst Saurfang als Missionsspezialist in der [[Garnison]] In der Beta von World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor stand Hochfürst Saurfang ursprünglich (bis Juli 2014) den Spielern der Horde als persönlicher Missionsspezialist ihrer Garnison zur Seite, um die Missionen ihrer Anhänger zu koordinieren. Kriegshäuptling Vol'jin selbst hatte ihn abgestellt, um den Helden der Horde bei den täglichen Aufgaben zur Seite zu stehen. Während sie unterwegs waren, konnte er ihre Truppen verwalten, ausbilden und auf Missionen entsenden, die für ihr Überleben auf Draenor von größter Bedeutung waren. Später (Ende Juli 2014) wurde er dann von Kriegsmeister Zog abgelöst. Dungeon- u. Schlachtzugquests Mit Patch 6.1. kann Hochfürst Saurfang als zufälliger Besucher in der Garnison der Hordespieler auftauchen, wo er tägliche Dungeon- bzw. wöchentliche Schlachtzugquests vergibt. Wenn Hochfürst Saurfang die Garnison besucht, bietet er Spielercharakteren allerdings nicht mehr an, sie auf Patrouille zu begleiten, da Bedenken an ihn herangetragen wurden, er könnte versehentlich den Frostfeuergrat in zwei Teile spalten. Entertainment: Patch 6.1 Hotfixes - Update: 2. März Zu den täglichen Dungeon- und wöchentlichen Schlachtzugzielen gehören: * Dungeons: ** Zone: Auchindoun (Draenor). Boss: Teron'gor ** Zone: Blutschlägermine. Boss: Gug'rokk ** Zone: Der Immergrüne Flor. Boss: Yalnu. ** Zone: Eisendocks. Boss: Skulloc. ** Zone: Grimmgleisdepot. Boss: Himmelsfürstin Tovra ** Zone: Himmelsnadel. Boss: Oberste Weise Viryx ** Zone: Obere Schwarzfelsspitze. Boss: Kriegsfürstin Zaela ** Zone: Schattenmondgrabstätte. Boss: Ner'zhul * Schlachtzüge: ** Zone: Hochfels: Arkanes Sanktum. Boss: Ko'ragh ** Zone: Hochfels: Die Ummauerte Stadt. Boss: Farnspore WoW: Battle for Azeroth thumb|Saurfang im Trailer zu [[WoW: Battle for Azeroth]] In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth bleibt Hochfürst Saurfang seinem Credo der Ehre treu. Als Kriegshäuptling Sylvanas Windläufer in der Schlacht um Unterstadt die Seuche gegen die Allianz einsetzt und damit auch Opfer aus den eigenen Reihen - besonders unter den Orcs - in Kauf nimmt, widersetzt sich Saurfang ihren Befehlen und wendet sich von ihr ab. Er bleibt in der Schlacht zurück, wird von der Allianz gefangen genommen und ins Verlies von Sturmwind gebracht. Als die Champions der Horde im Szenario "Flucht aus Sturmwind" den gefangenen Saurfang aus dem Verlies befreien wollen, weigert dieser sich zur Horde zurückzukehren. Vanion.eu: Battlecheck #25 - Szenario: Flucht aus Sturmwind (26.02.2018) Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Loreschnipsel: Familie Prachtmeer, Kul Tiras und Lordaeron Showdown (14.04.2018) Alter Krieger * Blizzard Entertainment: Neuer animierter Kurzfilm: Alter Krieger (03.08.2018) Die Feuer des Krieges toben überall in Azeroth, aber Varok Saurfang, der legendäre Krieger der Horde, will mit den Kämpfen nichts zu tun haben. Sein ganzes Leben hat er an vorderster Front verbracht und diejenigen überlebt, die ihm am nächsten standen, sogar seinen eigenen Sohn. Jetzt, da die Schlacht um Lordaeron bevorsteht, in der sich das Schicksal der Horde entscheiden wird, muss sich der alte Krieger entscheiden, ob er seine Axt für immer an den Nagel hängen will. none|left|480px Verlorene Ehre * Blizzard Entertainment: Neuer animierter Kurzfilm: Verlorene Ehre (02.11.2018) Nach der Belagerung von Lordaeron wurde Hochfürst Saurfang gefangen genommen und im Verlies von Sturmwind festgesetzt. König Anduin Wrynn besucht den alten Veteran in seiner Zelle. Er hofft, von ihm mehr über die Pläne der Horde zu erfahren. Als Gefangener im Herzen des Machtsitzes der Allianz wird Varok Saurfang nicht nur von Anduin Wrynn konfrontiert, sondern auch von den Entscheidungen, die vor ihm liegen. Denn der König der Allianz will wissen, wieso Saurfang Anduin in Lordaeron nicht getötet hat. Und es gibt eine klare Antwort! Varok hat die Hoffnung, dass Anduin Sylvanas aufhält. Wie Anduin selbst sagt, kann er das nicht. Zumindest nicht allein! Aus diesem Grund lässt er die Gefängnistür des Orcs offen... Vanion.eu: Neuer World of Warcraft Cinematic: Verlorene Ehre! (02.11.2018) none|left|480px Nach seiner Flucht versteckt sich Saurfang zusammen mit Zekhan im Sumpfland, doch hat Sylvanas bereits ihre Dunkle Waldläuferin Lyana ausgeschickt, um ihn zu suchen und auszuschalten. Es gelingt Saurfang, die Angreifer abzuwehren und Zekhan kehrt zu Sylvanas als vorgeblich einzig Überlebender zurück, um als Doppelagent zu fungieren. Vanion.eu: Das ist Patch 8.1 - Wogen der Rache - Saurfang und Zekhan, für die Horde! (03.10.2018) Trautes Heim * Blizzard Entertainment: Neuer Cinematic-Trailer „Trautes Heim“ (15.05.2019) Varok Saurfang wird klar, dass er die Hilfe eines Anführers aus der Vergangenheit braucht, um der Horde eine Zukunft zu geben: Thrall. none|left|480px Das Duell vor Orgrimmar Mit Patch 8.2.5 erreicht der Konflikt zwischen Saurfang, Anduin Wrynn und der Bansheekönigin Sylvanas im letzten Kapitel der Kriegskampagne seinen Höhepunkt Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate für 8.2.5 (17.09.2019) in einem epischen Duell. Saurfang fordert Sylvanas vor den Toren Orgrimmars zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod heraus. Er führt sowohl Thralls Axt als auch Varians magisches Schwert, um eine Schlacht zu schlagen, die er unmöglich gewinnen kann. Der letzte Kampf eines alten Soldaten, der in seinem Leben so viele Erfolge aber auch bittere Niederlagen einstecken musste. Seine lange und tragische Geschichte endet nun heroisch mit dem Abschluss des Vierten Krieges. Buffed.de: WoW: Wir wussten es, Tyrande jagt Sylvanas! (28.09.2019) SPOILER Cinematic Die Verhandlungen World of Warcraft (DE) SPOILER Cinematic Die Abrechnung World of Warcraft (DE) WoW BfA Cutscene - Kriegertod! Saurfangs Mak’gora Erlebt all die epischen Momente im Leben des legendären Ork-Kriegers Varok Saurfang bis zum spannungsgeladenen Finale im Kampf zwischen Horde und Allianz. none|left|480px Galerie Hochfürst_Saurfang.jpg|Hochfürst Varok Saurfang (WoW: Classic Model) Verwandte Links * Saurfangs Rede zu Öffnung des Skarabäuswalls Quellen Category:Orc NSC Kategorie:Orgrimmar NSC Kategorie:Boreanische Tundra NSC Kategorie:Krieger NSC Kategorie:Orc-Krieger NSC Kategorie:Frostwall NSC Kategorie:Varok Saurfang